An Unexpected Couple
by akatsuki girl in america
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to join Ibiki Morino in Waterfall. Little does she know that she will not go home the same- if at all. Can she survive this disastrous mission? Can she find love with the ANBU Interrogator, or will her heart get broken AGAIN?
1. Chapter 1

**My BFF dared me to write a crack fiction, so here's the pairing she chose! Ibiki Morino X Sakura Haruno! I know, weird, but I'm gunna try! I thought the entire idea was completely different, but who ever said different was bad? She read And The Unexpected Keeps on Coming by TheRoseandtheDagger, which I plan to read AFTER I finish this fiction. I'd like to have reviews, just like every other author, so PLEASE please REVIEW.**

I do **not** own Naruto, but I would like to own someone with Ibiki's abs.

**Ibiki, 29 **_(I own he looks older, but I can't make him TOO old!)_  
**Sakura, 17 **_(An adult for years in the world of Naruto if you consider them adults when they become Shinobi/Kunoichi)_  
**And we basically know everyone else's ages, right?**

**Chapter One: Mission Scrolls**

Konoha had been a beautiful village since its founding. Even at its worst, there was a beauty only Konoha could possess inside the fallen city walls. Though there were few buildings left in tact, many people dead, and rubble to be disposed of, the children, who no longer had a school, were playing happily in the streets. The shinobi and civilians alike where working together to rebuild the city.

"Here, Sakura-chan."

The sweaty pink-haired kunoichi took the bottle of water from her team mate happily.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded. He's returned to the village a few weeks before, just after he fought with his brother. The team Konoha had sent out had, thankfully, gotten to him before the Akatsuki member in the mask had. Sakura had examined the older Uchiha brother and had, actually, just barely saved his life. Upon their arrival at the hospital, Sakura had treated and cleaned him up as best she could, inevitably discovering the old mission scroll hidden inside his pocket. She had taken it to Tsunade, who had looked into the Hokage's Personal Mission Log for Approved Secret Missions and had found all the details to the entire incident.

After explaining everything to Sasuke, who had completely freaked out, Tsunade personally saw to the Uchiha heir's recovery and the treatment of the disease that had obviously threatened his life for years. They had both been given probation for six months and would not be leaving the village of taking missions above C-rank for that time period. Needless to say, the brothers had a lot of time to bond.

Danzo had also been arrested and executed. ROOT had been officially disbanded, and guidance counselling had been offered to all the members who wanted to have remotely normal lives, like Sai. The 'Keep-your-mouth-shut' seal had also been removed from them all.

Setting her water bottle down, Sakura sighed and wiped her brow off. When had Konoha gotten so HOT?

"Haruno-sama, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Tsunade-shishou is awake?"

The ANBU shook his head.

"No, Kakashi Hatake has been chosen as the Six Hokage by the Elders so that we have a Hokage while Tsunade-sama is in a coma."

This surprised Sakura, as well as Sasuke. There were plenty of other people who could be Hokage. Why was Kakashi chosen?

"Um, okay, I'm coming. Sasuke-kun, can you finish this up for me? I promise I'll pay you back later."

He smirked.

"No problem, Sakura-chan. It'll take me ten minutes, tops. Have fun."

As she walked towards the Hokage's Tower, she wondered what it was that she could be needed for. The major injuries had already been seen to and the surgeories that needed to be done didn't need her help.

'Unless there's been another attack on a team outside of Konoha,' she though as chills came up her spine.

She knocked on the door and waited for the lazy-sounding 'Enter' before opening the door.

"You called, Sensei?"

Kakashi, who normally had his jonnin vest and uniform on, now had on standard ninja pants, a mesh top, and the infamous Hokage Jacket and Hat set.

With his feet propped up on the Hokage Desk and an orange book in his hand.

Sakura sighed and sat on the corner of the desk, tipping the book towards her and looking her sensei in his one visible eye.

"You needed to see me, Sensei?"

He sighed and nodded, picking up a scroll and handing it to her.

"I have an ANBU team spying in the Hidden Waterfall village. On this team is Ibiki Morino, who is the only one the public eye is seeing. Tsunade sent him their almost six months ago. She had preformed a healing technique on his that would temporarily hide his scares and diminish his bulkiness, since he is in the bingo book, so that he could properly carry out his mission. Unfortunately, the technique is beginning to wear off. We need a capable medic to got to perform this technique again so that he can finish his mission. Also, I want you to join him in his mission."

"And the mission is?"

He handed her a different scroll and she opened it.

"That man is Umitasuro Hokimatsu. He is a drug- dealer and has a brothel and an illegal underground casino."

"An all-around no good."

Kakashi nodded.

"He is also in the Akatsuki's pocket. I want you to go and assist Ibiki Morino in whatever way possible. This is an S-ranked mission, since it involves the Akatsuki, and you are free to turn it down. If you do, I must ask you to reconsider."

"I'll take the mission, Sensei. How long will it take and when do I need to leave?"

After receiving the rest of the information she needed, she left the tower to go and prepare for the mission. By the sound of it, she was going to need to borrow some of Ino's 'clothes'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing. And so quickly too! Also, thank you for the corrections. That's why I need ****a reliable beta for this story and the other one I have published. ****Anyone wanna beta for me? ****I know I didn't put the names in the first chapter last-first form (what's that called again?), but I'll try to do it from now on. ****I'd like to have reviews, just like every other author, so PLEASE please REVIEW.**

I do **not** own Naruto, but I would like to own someone with Ibiki's abs.

**Ibiki, 29**  
**Sakura, 17**  
**And we basically know everyone else's ages, right?**

**Chapter Two: Meeting Mr. Morino**

The young kunoichi walked the last five miles to the Village Hidden Behind the Waterfall. She had already disposed of everything that could indicate that she was a ninja. Before she left Konoha, she had used a jutsu Tsunade had taught her to grow out her hair and to darken its color so that now her hair was a bright, fiery red. She looked nothing like Haruno Sakura and everything like Oniromi Sakura , wife to Oniromi Kibi.

She sighed, remembering the mission ahead and what it entailed. Ibiki was posing as a bodyguard for Hokimatsu Umitasuro, while she would be posing as a stripper at his underground casino, which would probably mean sleeping with the casino's 'customers'.

'Hopefully we can figure out something about that.'

Sakura was a virgin. How she had managed to keep her virginity after being a chunnin for four years, no one would ever know, but Kakashi had not bothered to ask her about her experience in THAT department. Now, she was most likely about to loose it to the ANBU Interrogations Expert. She remembered seeing the man during the chunnin written exams and couldn't help but admire him.

'He is very dedicated to Konoha and to being a ninja.'

She arrived at the entrance to the village and was stopped by the two ninja guarding it.

"What are your reasons for coming to our village on this morning, young lady?"

Sakura frowned, almost pouted, at the men.

"I'm joining by husband, Oniromi Kibi."

"Your name, miss?"

"Oniromi Sakura."

The guards nodded.

"Sorry about this. After what happened in Konoha all the hidden villages are being extremely cautious about who they let in their village."

She smiled kindly at the ninja.

"It's no trouble. So, can I go now?"

"You may enter."

"Thank you."

Sakura sighed as she into the village. She walked down the street and looked at the newest shops in the village she hadn't visited in years. It was only about ten A.M., and she was suppose to meet Ibiki at the ramen shop at eleven. She decided to look around at the shops for a while. She hoped she didn't run into Shibuki while she was in town, in case he noticed her through her disguise. She entered a little tea shop not far from the ramen bar.

"Welcome to Takigakure's Number One Tea Shop, Miss! How can I help you?"

"I'm just browsing. Hm... I've never heard of this one before. What is it?"

The lady looked at the label and smiled.

"Oh, White Virgin Tea? It's very sweet. It has jasmine, peach flower, and mint tea leaves in it. Very good to settle your stomach on. There is one thing about it, though."

"What?"

"It increases the chances of conceiving, so it sells well among couples who are trying to have a baby. Do you have a man, dear girl?"

Sakura smiled like a woman who, did indeed, have a man.

"Yes ma'am. I have a husband, but we aren't starting a family just yet. We decided that with the recent events it wouldn't be smart to start a family just yet."

The woman nodded in understanding.

"Such a shame what happened to Konoha. My sister moved to Konoha when she got married. She's passed on now, but she was very happy there. I have no doubt that Konoha will bounce right back in no time."

A bight smile spread across Sakura's face.

"Is there any teas you could suggest for me? I don't really shop for tea very often."

The old woman looked over the teas and smiled.

"Aha! This one! It's called The Tea of Demons."

"The Tea of Demons?"

"Yes. It originated in Demon tea is made from special herbs that even I don't know the names of. I have it shipped in from Demon Country once in a while, but not many drink it. It calms very well and relieves stress. It is said that it can even calm the fury of the Kyubi demon."

Sakura was mildly surprised at the woman's claim and remembered the few encounters she had ahd witht he demon trapped inside her brother and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"That sounds wonderful! I'll take some and try it myself."

After paying for the tea and thanking the elderly woman, Sakura left for the ramen bar where she was suppose to meet Ibiki. She decided that she might as well go ahead and eat before meeting her 'husband'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is UP! I know the last chapter is called 'Meeting Mr. Morino' and Ibiki didn't make his appearance, so here it is! It's time for Ibiki to finally meet Sakura-chan! ****I like my reviews, just like every other author, so PLEASE please REVIEW.**

I do **not** own Naruto, but I would like to own someone with Ibiki's abs.

**Ibiki, 29**  
**Sakura, 17**  
**And we basically know everyone else's ages, right?**

Warning: Profanity used in this chapter. You've been warned.

**Chapter Three: Meeting Mr. Morino, Part 2**

Ibiki sipped at his tea and sighed. The hokage had sent him a letter explaining the changes to his mission. He didn't like the idea of being 'married' to a woman, little alone a seventeen-year-old, pink-haired kunoichi. He couldn't deny that having a medical ninja around would be helpful, especially with that stupid jutsu he needed, but adding another ninja to this mission-one that was out in the open- was only making the mission more dangerous and difficult.

"Kibi-kun!"

Ibiki sighed and turned to the exuberant girl. She smiled brightly at him from behind her red bangs. The distant man allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. He was slightly surprised at the action, but kissed her back.

'Just play the part, play the part, Morino,' the ANBU mentally chanted.

He remembered the young, shy girl who was on Team Seven, headed by his friend Hatake Kakashi. She was anything but shy not.

'She's a good kunoichi.'

She finally pulled away from him and smiled.

"Hi."

"It's been too long, Sakura."

She smiled at the strong-built man and poked him in the chest affectionately.

"You're the one who ran off."

He smirked. She was going with the storyline the hokage had come up with. After the silent war between Fire and Lightning Country ended, he had retired from the life of a soldier shinobi and had looked for work away from the war front. A job as a bodyguard for such a well-known criminal paid exceptionally well. He had settled down in Waterfall and had sent for her once his position was secured.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you tonight."

Sakura giggled and sat on the stool next to the one he had stood up from.

"You'd better."

He smirked and sat to order their lunch. They were chatting just like any normal couple and occasionally flirting when a bulky guy with a scar across his cheek came up to them.

"Oniromi, Boss is coming early. We need to get the new girls ready for tonight, and some of them haven't shown up yet."

'Kibi' swore.

"How many haven't shown up yet?"

"Two. The one from Konoha and the one from Suna."

"The girl from Konoha is taken care of. See if we can find the Suna bitch or find a replacement."

"Hai."

The man left and Ibiki tossed down the money for their lunch.

"Looks like we've gotta cut lunch short, Honey."

Sakura frowned. She really needed to talk to him in private before tonight if they expected her to be ready.

"Maybe we can go really quickly and... catch up. I really missed you, Kibi-kun."

He smirked and picked her up bridal style.

"Whatever you want, Wife."

As soon as they were in their temporary home, his attitude changed.

"I hope you're ready for tonight, because if this gets fucked up, the mission will fail, and I have a reputation for finishing all my missions successfully."

Sakura nodded.

"Of course, but there's one tiny problem."

He swore and glarred at the kunoichi.

"And that is?"

She sighed. She should have known he would be a pissy-ass dick. He was a Career ANBU Interrogator. It was to be expected.

"I'm a virgin."

"And?"

"I'm suppose to be married. To YOU."

He swore again and ran a hand through his short, thin pepper-colored hair that had been allowed to grow when he was healed.

"This does pose a problem. How do we fix this?"

Sakura blushed deeply and glared at him.

"I'm a virgin and even I know the answer to that one, Ibiki-sama."

He gave her a look that obviously implied that he believed she was crazy.

"You don't really expect me to fuck you, do you?"

She sighed in frustration and embarrassment, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't exactly do it by myself, can I?"

Ibiki looked away from the teen-aged girl. He was suppose to pretend to be her husband, not actually DO anything. His experience with pleasing women was minimal. All the women he had sex with were whores, and were paid to pleasure him, not the other way around. He was extremely uncomfortable with taking the girl's virginity, but there was no other way. If someone found out she was a virgin, it could make them wonder why he was 'married' to her, or if he really even was.

He nodded.

"Alright. Let's... get this over with."

She stood there for a few moments before letting out a long breath. Slowly, the young girl walked up to him and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the bed. He went willingly and sat next to her at the foot of the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. I decided to be generously and add two chapters on the same day! Don'cha just love me? ****I still like reviews, just like every other author, so PLEASE please REVIEW.**

I do **not** own Naruto, but I would like to own someone with Ibiki's abs.

**Ibiki, 29**  
**Sakura, 17**  
**And we basically know everyone else's ages, right?**

Warning: Naughtiness in this chapter. You've been warned. Don't like lemonade, then don't drink it. Skip this chapter, it's all sex, nothing too important.

**Chapter Four: Consummation**

Sakura looked at the man who was suppose to be her husband with doe eyes. His eyes were icy and a darker grass green then his younger brother's, almost black. He looked so different from when she had first seen him during the first chunnin exams. He had been a huge, rough, tough looking man. Now, he had hair, was less scruffy-looking, and had a completely scar-less face. He didn't look at all like himself, except for his eyes.

His eyes were as cold as Sasuke's had been, if not more so, but his emotions were clear in them. Anger, for being saddled with a partner on their mission, anguish, for the pain he had suffered as an ANBU-leveled shinobi,... and desire.

Desire. He wanted her, even though they were in such an awkward situation. There was an underlying heat in his eyes that threatened to melt a little of the iciness she saw there. The hungry gaze made her shiver lightly, countering the heat that coursed through her own body as his hands gently rubbed her arms. He smirked was almost unnoticeable. The man felt satisfaction that he made the girl's blood boil. His breath made her cheek even hotter as he leaned into her ear.

"Don't worry, Sa-ku-ra, I'll be gentle with you."

She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

"I have no doubt."

He chuckled against her neck and she sighed. His mouth followed his breath and trailed down her shoulder to the side of her breast. She lifted her arms when he tugged on the end of her shirt. Calloused hands whispered along her sides until his left hand met the spot his mouth had just left. Sakura shivered and mewed as his rough fingers pulled her bra beneath her breasts. A cry of pleasure escaped her mouth when he took one of the rosy pink tips in his own mouth.

"I-Ibi... ah!"

He pushed her gently to her back in the middle of the bed, kneeling over her, sucking on one of her nipples and rolling the other one between his fingers. After a minute he switched to the other breast and repeated the process. She had hooked her legs over his, bringing one of his knees against her wetting core. She rubbed her own against his crotch, earning a moan from the interrogator and a light nip on her breast. She moaned out loud and tugged on his shirt. He pulled it over his head and threw it across the room.

"I need these off you, right now."

Sakura gladly obliged, pulling her pants and panties off in one quick motion. It took him an extra second to pull his own pants off. All that separated them now was his dark blue boxers. He ignored them, gazing instead at the almost naked girl beneath him. He reached around her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to join his shirt. Satisfied with her lack of clothes, he nodded in approval and pulled her legs over his shoulders.

"Ibiki, what are you- ahhhh!"

His tongue penetrated her wet hole and tasted her juices. Her legs tightened as he sucked and licked at her violently. She squealed when his teeth scraped her sensitive nub.

"I-Ibiki-kun... I'm gunna... I'm gunna come..."

He pulled away, licking his lips, cleaning them of her cum. She pushed his boxers down and he pulled them off while she wide-eyed at his member. It intimidated her a little bit. Where all guys that HUGE? It also excited her to see the stiff cock. She reached for it, but Ibiki grabbed her hand.

"If you do that, Babe, then I'm not going to last long enough to complete our goal."

She blushed and he pulled her hands over her head. Holding them there with one hand, he wrapped her leg around his back as he slowly guided himself inside her. She bit her lip to keep from moaned. When he got to the spot, he looked at her. She nodded and he covered her mouth with his as he gave one strong thrust and broke her virginity. She gasped quietly and a single tear escaped her eye. His mouth softened against hers and she slowly relaxed. When she nodded, asking him to continue, he moved. She gasped in pleasure. She never knew that it would feel so... wonderful.

Slowly, his thrusts became deeper and stronger as he became harder and she became tighter.

"Let go, Babe, don't fight it. Let go."

She cried out as her walls closed around him so tight that he too groaned and spilled his seed into her womb. As they fell from their high, they clung to each other, breathing hard and shaking in the aftermath of their ecstasy.

Her eyes began to drift shut and he kissed her forehead.

"You can rest for a little while, but we have to go when you wake."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him as her eyes shut and her mind closed for a short nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter four. I decided to be generously and add two chapters on the same day! Don'cha just love me? ****I still like reviews, just like every other author, so PLEASE please REVIEW.**

I do **not** own Naruto, but I would like to own someone with Ibiki's abs.

**Ibiki, 29**  
**Sakura, 17**  
**And we basically know everyone else's ages, right?**

**Chapter Five: Stripping**

Ibiki sat up and sighed. They needed to get going or they would be late. That could get them killed if Umitasuro Hokimatsu found out.

"Sakura, wake up, Koi."

Sakura rolled onto her side and looked at the man with a smile. He smirked and sighed.

"Come on. We need to take a shower and get dressed. If we're late we'll be in deep shit."

They both walked to the bathroom and Ibiki started the water. Once it was the right temperature, they both walked into the shower stall and washed the smell of sex off of their bodies. Within ten mintues Sakura was pulling out some of the cloths she had borrowed out of Ino's closet. Ibiki nodded in approval when she was 'dressed'. He handed her the long coat she had been sure to pack in a scroll to cover herself until they got to the casino.

Sakura was amazed at the sheer SIZE of the casino. How could anyone miss it? How had the authorities NOT found it yet?

"I see you decided to bring the last new girl yourself, Oniromi," Umitasuro chuckled.

Sakura looked at her 'husband'. He had a look of indifference on his face that made her want to shiver.

"Are all the other girls here?"

"Hai, in the changing room."

The fat man, who reminded her a lot of Gato (from the first C-rank mission team seven had), stepped up to her and walked in a circle around her.

"Take off the jacket, Bitch."

Ibiki's hand twitching caught everyone BUT Umitasuro's attention. Sakura obeyed and handed the jacket to Ibiki. The sick old man grinned evily and let his eyes wonder her body. He paused when he saw the wedding ring on her finger.

"You'll have to take that off while in here. You husband know you're here?"

Sakura handed the ring to Ibiki, who frowned.

"Yes sir, I do," he hissed at the red head.

"Eh, this is your wife, Oniromi? I can see why you didn't bring her here earlier. You know she won't get special treatment just because she's your wife, right?"

"I understand, Boss."

Umitasuro grinned and chuckled.

"Good, because I think I'll be enjoying her company sooner or later."

Sakura didn't really like that idea. And by the look in Ibiki's eyes that only a shinobi could see, he didn't either.

~X~

Sakura was waiting with the other girls in the dressing room. Two of them were giggling together, talking about how 'fun' their new job was going to be. Sakura felt disgusted. She had never enjoyed stripping, and she sure wasn't going to be excited about it.

"Hey, you must be the girl from Konoha. We were thinking you would never show up."

The girl talking to Sakura had long black hair and blue eyes. Her frame was small and her breasts couldn't be any more then a B-cup. She had a tattoo on her exposed hip.

"My husband missed me. I couldn't exactly come to work before greeting my husband, now can i?"

She scrunched up her nose.

"You're married? And you come to a place like this?"

"My husband works here too. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on me and know what I was doing. Damn man's always so possessive."

"Then I hope he's not going to watch your performance. The Boss will be very upset if you your husband causes a scene. You'll both be dead quicker then you can say-"

"Show time, Girls!" a masculine voice called from the doorway.

The girls all went back stage to wait for their que.

"Sakura," Ibiki said, walking up to her.

"Hey. Wish me luck."

He looked at her attire and smirked. She blushed in the darkness.

"How come you've never dressed like this for me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the other girl drew their attention to the couple.

"Because I'm a stripper at work, not at home, Silly. Now get back to work before the Boss sees you flirting with me."

Ibiki smirked and drew her in for a passionate kiss.

"Try not to break a leg."

Sakura giggled.

"Okay, now go. I'm almost up."

He winked as he walked away.

"i'll be watching."

The girls whispered to each other.

"THAT'S your husband, Sakura?"

She nodded.

"Wow."

"Kibi is the Boss's right-hand-man. He deals with everything when the boss isn't here."

"LET'S WELCOME TO THE STAGE YUMI, KARI, MATSUMA, REN, AND SAKURA!"

The crowd in from of the stage cheered as the girls took their places on the stage. Sakura had the pleasure of being center stage. The 'dance' routine lasted about ten minutes and Sakura felt like a whore when it was over. Umitasuro came to the front of the stage and grinned.

"You've seen these girls in action, now it's your turn to choose. Three of them will go, two of them will stay. Now tell me, should Yumi go?"

The majority of the crowd cheered.

"Or stay?"

They 'boo'-ed loudly.

He signaled and one of his men escorted her out of the casino. He grinned and went to the next girl.

"Kari was nice. Does she go?"

A few cheered, but a lot of them 'boo'-ed.

"Or do you want to see her again?"

Kari posed and they cheered.

"Alright then. Congratulations, Kari, you get to stay. Next is Matsuma. Does she stay?"

The entire crowd 'boo'-ed and Matsuma looked nervous.

"You don't want her to stay? She should go?"

More 'boo'-ing was heard. A different henchman took the poor girl out of the casino. The first one hadn't come back yet.

"We only have two left, Ren and Sakura. Now tell me, who should stay? Ren?"

Lots of cheering was heard as Ren ran her hands over her body. Sakura was a little nervous. What happened if she left? The look on Ibiki's face said it wasn't good.

"Or should our little cherry blossom, Sakura, stay?"

Sakura did what any logical kunoichi would do in this situation. She pulled her top over her head and tossed it into the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly at the revelation.

"Well, it looks like miss Sakura gets to stay. Sorry Ren, but you've gotta go."

A new guy came and took Ren while Ibiki grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her back stage. Umitasuro was still talking. Ibiki took his shirt off and pulled it roughly over her head.

"Kibi-kun, what's the big idea!"

"You aren't suppose to completely undress in front of the crowd. Now Umitasuro will definitely want you."

"What, you wanted me to leave? To go wherever they took those other girls? They're going to the brothel, aren't they? It doesn't matter if they want to or not, right?"

"they would have chosen you anyway. It's obvious that Ren is a drug-addicted virgin. They never last long, and the regulars know that. Now Umitasuro is going to want you to completely strip for every performance. He may even ask you to 'hire out' to special customers."

"Special customers? Like who?"

"Who else? The badest of the bad guys all come here. You could go to guys like Kabuto, and Kisame, or even..."

"THAT guy?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

She grinned.

"Then I'll just have to be a good little 'employee', the, won't I?"

Ibiki gave her a look that clearly meant 'don't do anything stupid'.

"We'll talk at home, Wench."

Sakura sighed. She knew she was in for it when she got back to 'their' place.

(A/N: "Koi" means "love". An endearment uses commonly by a husband for his wife.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update. My account was being a pain in the butt, seriously. Anywho... here's the next chapter! I promise to post my updates more often from now on.**

** Remember, this guy is like Gato, he thinks he can buy everyone out. He can say whatever he wants as long as he's paying 'Oniromi ****Kibi****' because he is the boss.**

**I'm gunna start putting some of my favorite Naruto-related quotes at the beginning of each chapter, so tell me what you think about it. **

**Also, the first person who can solve this riddle gets to choose a scene in one of the upcoming chapters of the story.**

_**"The irony of a name is the traitor of the famed."**_

******Reviews are, as always, welcomed.**

'I, AGIA, do solemnly swear, that I do NOT own Naruto, or any of its associates.'

*Hands signed document to creepy-looking lawyer...

"...you lack penis!"- _Sai_, from **Fun with Akatsuki 07- You Lack P****** by _OmniStrife_

**Ibiki, 29**  
**Sakura, 17**  
**And we basically know everyone else's ages, right?**

BONUS CHAPTER!-

**Chapter Six: **

Sakura sighed when she pulled the high-heals off of her feet. Ibiki closed the door behind them and frowned at Sakura. she glarred back.

"What is it, Ibiki-san?"

If you are going to ruin this mission, I suggest you turn your ass around and get it BACK to Konoha, now."

Sakura huffed and flopped down on the bed.

"What's your problem? It's not like I did anything that could jeopardize the mission. If I had been chosen to go, then my being here and loosing my virginity to you would have been a complete are ANBU, you should know these things."

Ibiki sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It had been years since he had hair and it still felt new to him. He was used to getting weird stares from people who had never seen him before, and frightening small children without even looking at them.

He was not, however, used to having a partner on a mission, being anywhere around females, or sleeping with women who were suppose to be his wife. Why the Hokage had arrange the mission this way was beyond him, and the casualty in which the kunoichi referred to their situation bugged him deeply.

''Some ANBU', he thought to himself, silently sulking in the back of his mind.

"My problem, is that you are suppose to be my loving, caring wife, and you toss your shirt off for everyone to see while I am standing 12 feet behind you. What husband would know be upset about that?"

"I'm a stripper. That's the entire point of me being here. Stop acting like a jealous husband. You're the one who gets to do me, not them."

"That's another thing. I already said he'll most likely hire you out to guys like the Akatsuki and Kabuto."

"That just means I'll get a chance to take some of them out."

"Don't be stupid. If you did that, they would know you are a ninja."

She smiled.

"Relax. I'm a medical ninja. I can make a poison that's slow to start and quick to finish. I can put it on my lipstick, or in my nail polish, or anything."

Ibiki smirked.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Sakura giggled and stood up.

"I'm going to shower. You wanna join me?"

"Na, go ahead. I need to send a letter to Konoha telling them you arrived and survived Day One."

She grinned, but still blushed lightly.

"If you change your mind, Hubby, you know where I am."

Ibiki shook his head as he sat down a the desk to write his letter. The girl was getting into the role way too much for his comfort.

**~X~**

Sakura woke slowly the next day at about noon. Working during the night was going to fuck up her sleep schedule to no end. She rolled over to find Ibiki laying next to her, clad in boxers and an under shirt. She smiled until she saw something on his chest under his shirt. Slowly, she slipped her hand under his shirt and pressed her fingers against it, only to discover that it was a scar. It ran across his chest diagonally from his left shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage on the right side of his torso. It was the only scar that was on his body at the moment.

"It started appearing about a week ago. One on my right shoulder is beginning to return also."

"We'll take care of that today. I brought the scroll and Tsunade-sama left a note on how to complete the jutsu in case something like this happened to her."

"Something like what? I thought SHE sent you here?"

Sakura shook her head, tracing the scar marring his tanned skin.

"No, the Acting Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, sent me because when the village was attacked, Tsunade-shishou was put into a coma."

"That explains the 'story'. Your gennin sensei always **has** been a romantic. I guess he got that from Rin."

"Rin?"

"The female on his gennin team. When Obito died, he changed a lot. He was more caring, more protective, and much more secretive. When Rin died, it was like his world shattered. He was a zombie. No one could get through to him. She had been killed by the enemy during the war after being held hostage for a year. When her body was found... it was so gruesome that Kakashi threw up. It didn't help that there was another body with hers."

"Another body?"

He nodded.

"The coroner confirmed that she was about six months pregnant when they killed her and removed the fetus. When they dumped the bodies, they positioned them so that she was holding the fetus like a new born, as if trying to taunt whoever found her. No one who was on the retrieval team passed their follow-up Phys. Exam. Kakashi was the worst. When he finally had gone through enough therapy to be considered okay for missions, he requested a solo mission. The went, alone, to the enemy base and slaughtered every single shinobi in their prison camp. It took months to get all of the prisoners back to their villages, and some of their villages wouldn't take them back, so we had to send them to refugee camps, mostly in Suna and Tea Country."

"I wish I'd have been around then. Maybe I could have helped some."

"I'm glad you weren't. That damned war changed a lot of us. You're too... innocent to go through something like that."

"I'm the top medic, aside from Tsunade, in the nation, if not the world. I've seen some pretty gruesome stuff."

Ibiki smirked sadly and shook his head.

"No, it looks worse in wartime. You're so young, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm still a shinobi."

Ibiki sighed and sat up.

"Come on, Chibi, let's get lunch and then we'll start on the scars."

"I'm not a runt! I'm a girl! Jeesh!"

Ibiki chuckled as he pulled his shirt off to change.

"You're still a kid to me."

Sakura frowned, then smirked evilly and pulled her pajama top off.

"Ibiki..."

She came up behind him and ran her hands over his chest and abs. He stiffened. She smirked more and nipped at the muscles on his shoulder-blades. He groaned as her fingers softly scratched at his chest.

"Sakura, stop it."

"Stop what, Husband?"

"Sa-ku-ra... don't."

He shivered as she stood on her tip-toes and nibbled on his ear. Her tongue licking his nape was the last straw.

Sakura gasped as he pinned her to the bed, his mouth covering hers in the simmering passion she had created.


End file.
